


When You Move

by GirlMeetsMe12



Category: FTWD - Fandom, Fear the Walking Dead (TV), QTWD, queer the walking dead
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Zombies, little gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy teenager Alicia Clark becomes separated from her family. Badass Elyza Lex saves the day. They may not have a lot, but at least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So if the first two chapters sound slightly off, it's because I made an impromptu decision to change them from first person to third person.

Fuck. Fuck everything. Fuck the fact that she got separated from her family and she may never see them again, fuck the fact that she went on the stupid supply run in the first place, and fuck this whole fucking apocalypse. Fuck _everything_.

            Alicia stumbled along the deserted street aimlessly, wincing with each step as her ankle protested. She thought she must have twisted it or something – most likely when she tripped over her own fucking feet running away from the walkers. She had no idea where her family was, not that it would matter, because she’d never know how to get back to them anyways. She was completely lost, hungry, thirsty, and to be honest, scared shitless. Her only line of defense was a small dagger she held close to her side, white knuckles gripping on to it for dear life. She hadn’t killed a single walker yet, and she’d like to think she could if she needed to, but she honestly wasn’t sure.

            As she continued down the road, she kept her head on a swivel looking out for any walkers, maybe a safe place with some food, but mostly and hopefully, her family. She couldn’t help her heart from pounding in her chest – she didn’t think it would stop until she was sure she had found somewhere safe to crash for a while.

            She finally noticed a little convenience store that didn’t look completely ravaged. The door was open a crack, and through it she could make out the shapes of assorted food items. She was suddenly aware of her stomach growling fiercely and decided it was as good as any place to check out. Fully conscious of the fact that there could be walkers inside, she tiptoed in the door and immediately slinked over to the food. As quietly as she could, she grabbed the first things she saw and stuffed them into her bag. Just as she was beginning to feel like everything was working out, a can fell off the shelf in her haste, and clattered to the ground noisily. She froze, her heart dropping, her arm half extended towards the shelf. Then she heard it. The unmistakeable sound of groaning and shuffling – walkers.

            Her breath caught in her throat as the three undead loped into her vision, making their way down the aisle. She managed to snap out of her stupor and bolted, entirely forgetting about her injured ankle. Alicia cried out in pain as she was reminded of her injury, and nearly fell to the ground, catching herself on one of the adjacent shelves. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ _Of course I can barely run as a horde of the undead are behind me, hungry for my flesh._ It seemed like a scene right out of a horror movie, and she would’ve laughed if she wasn’t about to be eaten alive.

            Alicia winced as she tried to hobble as fast as she could on her ankle, but apparently the rotting fuckers could hobble just as fast. Her only plan was to get to the door with enough space between herself and the walkers that she could close the door on them, hoping they didn’t know how to turn door handles. The odds of her getting to the door before they got to her was not looking good though. She made her way through the store on pure adrenaline, but it wasn’t enough. She hurtled to the ground as her calf was grabbed from behind, and hit the floor with a hard thud, the wind knocked out of her for a second. She shrieked as her eyes made contact with the decaying body clinging to her leg, its gaping mouth just inches from her skin. Alicia kicked at it with her other leg, and began to frantically reach for her knife. It didn’t matter though, because the other two walkers had made their way over and they were on her upper body, so close to taking a chomp out of her with their disgusting teeth when the piercing sound of shattering glass briefly drew their attention away from her. She covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as little shards hit her back, and notched her skin, wondering what the fuck had just happened. Before she could even open her eyes, the deafening sound of a gun was heard three tihers. She waited to feel the pain from either one of the bullets or the walkers breaking her skin, but felt nothing but her heart beating painfully in her chest, and her lungs trying to raggedly gasp for air.

            She sat there on the ground, shaking, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw the deadweight of the walker on her leg and quickly shook it off her leg, feeling like she was going to throw up. She turned around to see the other two walkers as dead as the one that had been on her leg. Her eyes grew wide in disgust, fear, and pure astonishment.

            “What the...” she whispered, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

            “You’re welcome.”

            A heavily accented voice, Australian it seemed, broke her reverie, and her head snapped towards the direction it came from. Standing to her left was a blonde haired girl, decked out in black leather, an array of weapons, and stained with blood. Alicia stared, her mouth wide open, unable to close it. She must’ve been the person who just saved her life with three quick bullets, and yet she looked like she could only be a few years older.

            The girl smirked and confidently strode over to her whilst saying, “Never mind, it’s thanks enough just being able to look in those pretty eyes.” Alicia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then as the adrenaline dropped and she began to feel more like herself, she scowled in annoyance. Who the hell was this chick?

            Standing in front of her, the blonde haired girl stuck out her hand, offering to help her up. Alicia snorted and said, “I’m good.” The blonde raised an eyebrow and retracted her hand as Alicia started to stand up. Much to Alicia’s irritation, she apparently _wasn’t_ good ‘cause her injured ankle suddenly gave out on her again and she huffed, falling into the strangers leather clad arms.

            “Wow, I must be better than I thought. You’re already falling for me.” Alicia couldn’t see her face, but she could tell from her tone that she had that stupid smirk on her face again.

            “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she grumbled, pushing herself off of her, and leaning down to pick up her bag.

            “You don’t need to thank me again,” the stranger said, and Alicia turned around in confusion to see her eyes glancing at where her ass had just been.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?” She asked in revulsion.

            She shrugged. “A lot of things. Which are you talking about?” She flashed a sly smile at her and Alicia groaned, pushing herself past her, limping on her way to the door.

            “Hey hey, where you going?” Her hand stopped her in her tracks as it landed on her shoulder.

            “I don’t know, anywhere you’re not,” she replied heatedly. She tried to start moving again, but her hand still held her back.

            “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, cupcake. All on your own? I mean, if I hadn’t swooped in and saved your pretty ass, you’d be a filthy reaper.” She glanced down at Alicia’s foot, slightly hovering off the ground to alleviate the pain. “Not to mention you’re injured.” She grimaced as if she actually cared.

            “I’m not alone,” Alicia lied. “My family’s just...just uh...”

            The stranger snorted. “Don’t even bother lying.” Then her voice grew a little softer. “I know you’re alone.” They stared into each others’ eyes for a moment, the stranger’s eyes an excruciatingly deep blue. Alicia bit her lip as what the blonde said really sunk in. She was alone, and she had no fucking clue what she was going to do.

            Alicia dipped her head back and let out a huge groan. “What are you proposing?”

            The blonde’s face instantly lit up and she said, “I’m proposing I bring you back to her place for a while, and we take it from there, cupcake.”

            Alicia huffed at the word cupcake. “Fine. But I swear if you call me cupcake one more time...”

            The stranger slipped her arm behind Alicia’s waist and she felt a small shiver run down her spine as she supported her on our way out of the store.

            “Got it...cutie,” she murmured and Alicia rolled her eyes.

            As they stepped into the fading sunlight, she turned to look at her blood speckled face and asked, “Who are you, anyways?”

            “Just the girl of your dreams,” she casually responded, and Alicia threw her hands up, turning to leave, but the girl’s arm hugged her waist in close again. “But you can also call me Elyza. Elyza Lex,” she surrendered.

            “Did you make it up yourself?” Alicia asked sarcastically.

            She furrowed her brows but gave a small smile. “I assure you, it’s my real name. What’s your name then, if not cutie?”

            “It’s Alicia. Alicia Clark.”

            “Pfft! Now _that_ sounds made up,” she leered.

            “No it doesn’t,” The brunette objected, ‘cause it honestly didn’t.

            “No, no it doesn’t,” she admitted with a smile.

            She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.


	2. An Australian and Her Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza takes Alicia to her place. They get to know each other a little better.

“I’m just parked around here.”

            Elyza guided a very hesitant Alicia around to the other side of the store, her arm around her waist. The day really wasn’t shaping up to be so bad. After all, her arm _was_ around the waist of a pretty girl, and saving her had been no issue at all; just another day in the life of Elyza Lex.

            She stopped them in front of her beautiful Harley, a smug smile on her face waiting for Alicia to be impressed. She might not have been into her yet, but perhaps this would help. To her dismay, Alicia’s amazehernt never came.

            “No. You’ve got to be kidding her.” Alicia gaped.

            “No no no no –” Alicia started limping away from her and she sighed. Seriously? She saved the _one_ chick who wasn’t impressed by a motorcycle. She didn’t let Alicia get too far away from her before she jogged in front of her, her dismay turning into amusement.

            “Do you not like my motorcycle?” She asked in a mock hurt tone.

            The brunette tried to shove past her again but she side stepped in front of her first. “I am not going anywhere near that hell on wheels,” Alicia growled, much to Elyza’s pleasure. If she thought she was cute before, she was adorable when she was angry.

            “I can’t believe you’re afraid of ole Lucy!” Elyza exclaimed, patting her bike with a fond smile. She wondered why she had such a problem with motorcycles anyways.

            “Can you imagine how ironic it would be if I died in a motorcycle accident during the apocalypse?” She sputtered in anger.

            “Extremely ironic,” the blonde agreed. God, she was adorable. Then with a crooked smile she added, “Good thing we’re not going to get into a motorcycle accident.”

            “I’m not going with you.”

            She rolled her eyes at the sassy teen. She couldn’t leave her there – she needed to make sure she was safe for a while. At least that’s what she told herself. It wasn’t because she just really wanted to get to know her better. “I hate to say it cutie, but you really are.” she moved behind her and knocked her knees out, scooping her into her arms. Yes, today was going to be a fun day. “I didn’t save you just so you could go get yourself killed ten minutes later.”

            “Put me down!” Alicia shoved at Elyza’s shoulders and flailed her legs, looking like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

            Elyza stared down at her with a smile and felt Alicia’s breath catch. She brought her face closer to hers, and looked fiercely into her eyes. They were green – a beautiful shade of green that she couldn’t even describe, and she had to mentally remind herself again what a lucky day she was having.

            Pulling her face away, Elyza said nonchalantly, “Green eyes. Lovely.”

            She noticed Alicia’s face flush and the brunette looked away. Elyza didn’t even bother trying to restrain her smile.

            Placing Alicia onto the back of Lucy she said, “You’re gonna wanna get a good hold on her,” over her shoulder.

            “In your –” she started to say, but Elyza interrupted her by revving the engine. Alicia yelped and grabbed onto her waist like it was her only lifeline. The blonde chuckled at her small win. Alicia flicked her in the back of the head.

            “Hang on babe, you’re safe with me,” She assured the girl behind her as the bike began to move. As they lurched forward, she felt Alicia’s head resting between her shoulder blades, her chest pressed against her back and her grasp around her waist tighten. _What a day to be alive_.

            They zoomed down the road, the wind making Elyza’s hair fly out behind her. She stayed watchful for any undead, but was relatively relaxed as her bike made her feel. She took a deep breath and soaked in the air which seemed fresh and clean, despite the city being overrun by reapers.

            Five minutes later, she spotted the place she called home for the time being, and brought the bike to a stop just outside the garage. She could feel Alicia still pressed up behind her as she mumbled into her back, “Is it over?”

            Elyza gently began prying her fingers off her waist, though she wouldn’t have mind if she left them there, and just said, “Welcome to casa de Elyza.” She felt Alicia hesitantly slide off the backseat, and sigh as her feet touched the ground. She followed her lead and leaned the bike on its kickstand.

            Alicia glared at her simply said, “Never again.”

            Dumbfounded by her aversion to motorcycles, even after _that_ smooth ride, she shook her head.

            “I can’t make any promises.” She smiled and grabbed her around the waist again, and Alicia snorted but allowed her to lead her into the house. Once in the living room, she dropped the girl off on the couch and stood back to get a good look at her.

            “What?” Alicia questioned as Elyza scoped her out. Not only did she have an injured ankle, but she had small cuts trailing her up her bare arms, which Elyza could only imagine was from when she broke through the window of the convenience store. _Stupid. I should’ve been more careful_.

            “I’ll get you fixed up.”

            She left her in the living room and stalked off to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit she had stored but never needed much until then – she was generally pretty good at taking care of herself. Walking back to the living room and an uncertain looking Alicia, she plopped down beside her unlatching the kit, and pulling out the disinfectant.

            Alicia put up a finger. “Hold on, is that going to sting?”

            “Yup,” she said as she sprayed the disinfectant on the little cuts.

            “Fuck,” Alicia tried pulling her arm back but Elyza held it in place. Alicia pouted at her and continued to wince as her wounds were treated. Elyza smiled as she patched her up, thinking again about how she seemed like a kid. Once she finished with her cut, I debated what to do with her ankle, rummaging through the kit.

            “Why...why did you do all this? I mean, save me and bring me back here?”

            Elyza stared up into Alicia’s wondering eyes, and then pulled out some bandaging. Before answering, she slipped off her shoe and starting wrapping her ankle tightly.

            Finally, she sighed. “I don’t like watching people die. I heard you were in trouble, I was in the right place at the right time, and it just so happened to be a bonus that you turned out to be so pretty.” She winked.

            Ignoring the last part, Alicia continued. “But why would you risk yourself getting hurt to save someone else, with everything that’s happening?”

            Elyza scoffed. “I was hardly putting myself at risk. I’m a fucking badass!” She finished with the bandages and leaned back into the couch. Alicia turned her body to better face her, unimpressed.

            “Speaking of which, is there a reason why you’re so loaded? Like, who the fuck has a machete?” She pointed at the large knife strapped to Elyza’s side, bewildered.

            She shrugged. “I’ve picked them up from a bunch of places. Gotta stay safe, you know? Or maybe you don’t, considering you only had a _dagger_ on you –”

            “Oh shut up, it’s not like I was supposed to need it,” she grumbled.

            “And why oh why would you not need a weapon during the apocalypse?” The blonde mock wondered.

            Alicia glared. “Look, I was with my family, and they all had weapons. If I hadn’t lost them I would’ve been fine.”

            “But you did, and you could’ve gotten hurt,” she said seriously, feeling protective of the girl beside her. She had only just met her, but she thought more of her than just a pretty face. There was something about the brunette that was drawing her in.

            Alicia’s eyes fell, and she didn’t respond. Her mind seemed to be far off, and Elyza wondered if she was thinking of her family. She’d help her find them. She would. Alicia needed to get back to them.

            Elyza voiced her thoughts, placing a hand on the girl’s thigh. “Alicia, I’ll help you find your family. We’ll find them, and you’ll be back with them in no time.” She tried giving her a reassuring smile.

            She didn’t smile back. “Okay.”

            Elyza looked away then pushed herself off of the couch. “You hungry, cutie?”

            Alicia groaned yet again and she knew she had her back, at least for a little while. “Yes, but if you call me cutie one more time I am walking out of here...”

            “See how well you can walk on that ankle,” Elyza retorted with a laugh, and pulled out two cans from the kitchen cupboard. “Hope you like cold Alphagetti.”

            “Mm, my favourite.” Alicia’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

            Alicia joined her at the kitchen table, and they ate in silence for a couple minutes before Alicia blurted out, “Why are you Australian?”

            Elyza glanced up from her bowl, her eyebrows raised. “Well honey, I was born and raised in Australia –”

            “You know what I mean.” Alicia rolled her eyes. “Why are you here in California, if you’re Australian?”

            Elyza put her spoon down. “I came here for med school. I was going to be a doctor,” she said kind of wistfully.

            Alicia looked surprised.

            “What, I don’t look like a doctor?” She asked, pretending to be offended.

            “Honestly, not really,” Alicia laughed. “Maybe it’s the leather jacket or the ripped black jeans.”

            “Maybe,” she smiled back.

            Elyza pushed her chair out, grabbing her bowl and Alicia’s and placing them in the sink.

            “C’mon, I’ll show you your room.” She waved her over. Alicia got up, careful of her ankle and followed her down the hall to where she stopped in front of an open door frame.

            Her eyebrows scrunched together as she took in the room. “Isn’t this your room?”

Elyza looked to all her clothes, weapons, and other assorted belongings, and smiled deviously.

“Yup.”

            “Seriously?”

“This happens to be the only room with a blood free bed, but if you don’t _care –_ ” Alicia shuddered.

“Fine, whatever.” She tossed her bag on the floor beside the bed and laid down with a sigh, closing her eyes. Poor kid had been through a lot. Elyza thought about making a cleverly charming comment, but thought better of it and silently laid beside her.

“They’re going to be okay,” Elyza said softly, noticing one small tear trail down Alicia’s cheek, and assuming she was thinking of her family.

She opened her eyes with a look of pain and doubt. “What if they’re not?”

She didn’t respond because she would see right through her lies. She had no idea where her family was, and what state they were in. Instead of talking, she opted for interlacing her fingers in hers. Elyza glanced down at their hands, and then at Alicia’s face, waiting for an unspoken permission, and then felt her squeeze her hand, letting her know it was okay. Alicia fell asleep shortly after, her features smoothed out in peaceful slumber, a goddess if Elyza ever saw one, and couldn’t help but ask herself, _what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like this one? I would really love to hear your opinions! But you gotta love Lexark. Also, can someone let me know if this work is showing up in a huge block of text? Not sure if it's just on my computer.


	3. Out of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia decides to go searching for her family on her own. Elyza has other plans.

_“Mom? Nick?” Alicia was running, no, sprinting down a dark alley towards the sound of her family’s voices, trying desperately to locate them. She rounded a corner and skidded to a stop at the sound of sickening groans. She ran in the opposite direction, calling out for her family once more, not caring if she attracted walkers. “Mom! Nick!” This time, she got a response – a deafening scream. Alicia felt like her lungs would burst, but she sped forward, her family the only thing on her mind. Alicia came to a sudden halt as she found her mom and brother, looks of terror on their faces. “C’mon guys, we have to hurry,” Alicia said frantically, pulling at her mother’s sleeve. It was too late though – the walkers were coming at them from all angles. Alicia’s mother didn’t speak, but gave her a defeated look, as if she was accepting her fate. Alicia refused to leave her mom and brothers side as the walkers closed in, but the undead paid no attention to he, rather they pushed past her to get to her family. Alicia watched in utter horror as the corpses began feasting on her family, and she screamed._

Alicia jolted up in bed in a cold sweat, feeling sick to her stomach. Alicia’s sudden movement caused the girl beside her to wake up, automatically reaching for her pistol lying on the adjacent table.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” The words left Elyza’s mouth in a quiet hurry, as she scanned the room, not lightly lit from the morning sun peeking in the window.

Alicia couldn’t respond, could only sit there trying to slow down her breathing, forcing the horrible images out of her brain.

Realizing there was no immediate threat, Elyza carefully put the gun back on the table and turned to Alicia with worried eyes, placing a light hand on her shoulder.

 “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. It was just a bad dream, yeah?” Elyza tried to soothe the horror-struck girl beside her.

Alicia looked at her with wide eyes, then quickly got off the bed, putting distance between her and the blonde, as if she might hurt her. Elyza retracted her hand, now resting on nothing, and furrowed her brows in confusion.

As if talking to herself, Alicia mumbled, “I have to go, I have to find my family, I can’t stay here,” and began collecting her few belongings.

Jumping off the bed and grabbing Alicia by the arm, Elyza said, “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s going on?”

Alicia shrugged out of Elyza’s grasp and briefly explained as she walked out of the bedroom, Elyza close on her heels.

“It was just a dream, but maybe it wasn’t. The fact is, my family is out there somewhere, and they need me, and I need them.”

Just stepping onto the driveway, Elyza stopped Alicia once again and forced her to turn towards her.

“Alicia, this is crazy. You can’t go out there on your own, you don’t even have a plan, do you?” Elyza said harshly, trying to snap some sense into the girl.

Alicia bit her lip. “I’ll think of a plan.”

Elyza removed her hand Alicia’s shoulder and crossed her arms. “So you’re telling me that you’ll be absolutely fine defending yourself out there? That you don’t need me?” She said skeptically.

Alicia’s eyes blazed. “Yes, yes I am.”

Elyza scoffed. “Alrighty kid, if you’re so sure of yourself, let’s see you in action.” Elyza brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply, then called out, “Hey you flesh eating fuckers! Come and get us!”

Alicia turned to Elyza in panic. “What the fuck are you doing?” She demanded, heart rate speeding up as the first few walkers came into view.

Arms still crossed, Elyza innocently said, “I’m just letting you prove your point.”

“You’re insane!” Alicia yelled angrily and looked towards the front door, wondering if she would make it in time before the walkers, now making their way up the driveway, got to her.

As if answering her thoughts, Elyza, no longer beside Alicia said, “Personally, I don’t think you’ll make it. Good thing you’ve got that trusty dagger on you, am I right?”

Alicia swiveled her head around looking for where her voice came from, and found Elyza sitting up in a tree in the yard, a smug look on her face.

Alicia’s mouth dropped, wondering how the hell Elyza had gotten up that tree so fast. “You’re a bitch, you know that?” Alicia yelled up to her, pulling out her dagger with a sweaty hand, just as the walkers were upon her. There were only two, but that still made it two against one – odds that didn’t seem terribly favourable to the brunette.

Alicia stabbed at the undead, aiming for their heads as she knew that was the only way to kill them, but kept missing, stabbing them in the shoulder or back instead.

Elyza watched carefully from the tree. She wasn’t going to let Alicia get hurt, but she wanted to prove her point. “Need some help?” She called down.

“Just get – the fuck – down here!” Alicia gasped.

Elyza lithely hopped down from the tree, unsheathing her machete, and charged at the reapers. She swiftly kicked one walker off Alicia while bringing down the machete into the head of the other, splattering blood onto herself and Alicia.

“Oops, sorry ‘bout that cutie,” she winked at the brunette. She then gracefully spun around and speared the machete trough the temple of the other walker, only splattering blood on herself that time, and pulled out the dripping knife, shaking it to try and get off some of the excess blood. Admiring her handy work, Elyza walked backwards to Alicia, and then raised an eyebrow cockily.

“Shall we go back inside now?”

Alicia, absolutely furious, swung a fist at the blonde, who easily grabbed her wrist before her fist could make contact.

“I almost died you psychotic –”

“I know I know,” Elyza interrupted. “But you didn’t. I would never let you die,” she gazed into Alicia’s eyes with complete conviction. Her hand still grasping Alicia’s wrist she started tugging the girl towards the front door.

Alicia groaned but let the girl lead her back inside, where she sat them both on the couch.

Elyza stared at Alicia disapprovingly, as if Alicia was a child who broke the rules, which annoyed Alicia even more so. “Do you want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go off on your own this morning?”

Alicia glared at the blonde. “I don’t know, maybe because you’re out of your mind?”

“I am, but you didn’t know that yet when you tried to leave this morning,” Elyza countered. Elyza’s voice grew a little softer. “What was your dream about?”

Alicia wanted to seem in control, but the mention of her terrible nightmare made her bite her lip and fidget nervously with her hands. She took a breath and looked out the window, not really wanting to talk about it, but forcing herself to. Something about the blonde sitting next to her made her feel like it was okay to open up, at least for a minute.

“I dreamt about my mom and my brother, Nick. I was running down an alley, heading towards their voices, but when I finally got to them, a bunch of walkers were surrounding us. They closed in on us but completely ignored me, but my mom and brother –” Alicia gulped, not wanting to finish, but Elyza could guess how the dream ended. Not even conscious of doing so, Elyza slid closer to Alicia so that their shoulders were touching, comforting her a little.

Alicia continued quietly. “I have no idea what happened to them after I lost them. The three of us had gone on a supply run, and we ran into a horde of walkers. My brother and my mom had weapons that they were using, and they told me to go. I told them I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t go, but my mom promised me that they would be fine, that they would be right behind me. I stupidly believed her, and they never caught up to me.” Alicia finished with tears in her eyes, trying to hold it together at least a bit in front of this near stranger.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened,” Elyza murmured. Elyza knew there was nothing she could say to really comfort the girl, so they both sat there in a silence for a couple of moments.

Alicia took a deep breath, regaining her composure, then said, “But you know I still can’t stay here with you.”

Elyza looked taken aback. “Why not? I’ll help you look for your family, I can help keep you safe.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that I hardly know you, and you tried feeding me to a horde of walkers just ten minutes ago,” Alicia explained accusingly.

Elyza rolled her eyes. “I was just proving a point!”

Alicia shook her head. “Even so, how am I supposed to trust someone I know next to nothing about? Some crazy Australian with an obsession for danger?”

Elyza shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew Alicia was right, that it was asking a lot for her to trust her when they didn’t know much about each other. Elyza was never one to really share about herself though, and she was hesitant to start now. But Elyza looked into the green eyes of the girl beside her, and was sure of one thing – she didn’t want to lose her now. Not because of something silly like this.

With a sigh, Elyza said, “What do you want to know?”

Alicia smiled a little. “I don’t know, start with the basics, I guess.”

“My name is Elyza Lex, I’m Australian, I came to America for med school, and I am utterly attracted to you, buttercup,” she winked.

Alicia deadpanned. “Something I don’t know already?”

Elyza’s expression became more serious. “Well, I’m not a psychopath, like you think I am. I guess I’ve just got a taste for danger, because I grew up in a lot of dangerous situations. I learned how to cope with them, and sickly enough, it makes me feel like home.”

“What kind of dangerous situations?” Alicia questioned, trying to learn more about the wild blonde’s past.

Elyza grimaced. “I was put in the foster care system at the age of twelve, and most of the homes I was placed in were abusive. Don’t ask me why the system’s so fucked up, but it is, and I had to learn to fend for myself pretty quickly.”

Alicia’s face saddened. “I’m...sorry. That must’ve been hard.”

Elyza shrugged, brushing it off. “It was, but at least it prepared me for the impending apocalypse,” she smiled.

“How old are you?” Alicia blurted out. It was one question that she was meaning to ask since the moment the girl saved her, but the opportunity never really came up.

Elyza smirked. “19. And you, buttercup?”

Alicia glared at the blonde at the use of the word ‘buttercup’, but answered anyways.

“17.” Then as an afterthought, “And _straight_.”

“Young and sweet, only 17,” Elyza sang under her breath. “And we’ll see about that,” she smiled deviously.

“Whatever.” Alicia rolled her eyes. “So what’s the plan?”

Elyza couldn’t help the sparkle in her eyes. “You’re going to stay then? You trust me?”

“Yes,” Alicia said slowly. “But don’t give me a reason to change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, cutie,” she winked, and laughed at Alicia’s reflexive groan, although the brunette wasn’t quite sure if she if she did mind the nicknames. She wasn’t quite sure if she minded the blonde at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think about this one? Oddly enough, this is my first time writing in third person. Thank you all for reading, you lovely people.


	4. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia head to the Clark house in hopes of finding her family.

About an hour later, both girls had cleaned off the blood stains from the earlier encounter with the two walkers, eaten a light breakfast (which was the only kind of breakfast they could have these days) and were packing for the day ahead. Elyza was in the bedroom, rifling through her weapons, as Alicia watched from the bed.

“Knives – check. Pistols – check. Shotgun – check. Machete –”

“Check, yes, you clearly have an abundance of weapons,” Alicia snipped. “Can we please get going already?”

Elyza threw a smirk over her shoulder at the younger girl. “Feeling a little impatient, are we?”

Alicia stood up, only slightly wincing from the pain in her ankle; Elyza had looked over her ankle earlier and said it was looking much better, but gave Alicia a couple painkillers anyways.

“Hm, I wonder why? It’s not like my family is somewhere out in the walker infested streets, danger on every block,” Alicia said sarcastically.

“Relax sweet cheeks, we’re just about ready,” Elyza drawled. “Just need one more thing...ah yes, here we go.” Elyza rose to her feet with a bag full of weapons in one hand, and an aluminum baseball bat in the other. “For you, milady,” she offered the bat to Alicia.

“What’s this for?” Asked Alicia, hesitantly taking the bat.

“Self defense, of course. Didn’t think you’d be using just that little dagger, did you? We saw how well _that_ worked out.” Elyza smirked with a chuckle.

Alicia frowned. “Shut up. And no, I wasn’t planning on using just my dagger, but can’t I have a gun or something? I’m not a fucking 8 year old softball player.”

“You’re not, but I bet you’d look good in the tight pants.” Elyza wiggled her brows and then continued. “Anyways, you’re not going anywhere near a gun. I don’t trust you without proper instruction, and we don’t have the time for that right now.”

Alicia scoffed and grabbed a stray gun from the ground. “How hard can it be to –” The sound of the lamp breaking as the bullet shot through it cut Alicia off, and both her eyes and mouth widened.

Elyza squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in frustration, then took the gun from Alicia’s loose hold and said calmly, “You’re using the bat.” Alicia hung her head a little, embarrassed, and mumbled “Sorry.”

Elyza’s expression softened a bit at the adorable girl in front of her, looking like a puppy that just peed inside the house. “It’s fine. I just don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself. You know shoot yourself in the foot or something,” Elyza smiled.

Alicia snorted. “I’m not that stupid.”

“What’s left of the lamp might say something different –”

“Shut up.”

Elyza pursed her lips trying not to smile.

“Guess it’s about time we head out, yeah?” Elyza started walking backwards out of the bedroom so she was still facing Alicia.

Alicia followed. “Yes. I think we should go to my house – that’s where we’d been staying before our supply run. I bet they’ll be there. Except I have no idea how to get there from where we are...” Alicia trailed off, furrowing her brows.

Elyza pulled a map out of her bag. “Not a problem, just tell me the address.” And three minutes later, the two girls were speeding out the driveway.

***

“Is this the place?” Elyza turned to Alicia, stopping the bike at the foot of the driveway.

Alicia slowly slid off the bike, and stood in front of her childhood home. Memories of playing in the front yard with her brother, drawing a portrait of their family in chalk and running outside to greet her dad when he came home from work flashed through Alicia’s head.

“Yeah, this is it.”

Elyza stepped off the bike as well and whistled under her breath. “Not too shabby, princess.” Alicia rolled her eyes, and then started making her way towards the house. A strong arm shot out in front of her.

“Not so fast, there. Let me check it out first, make sure there’s no wankers inside.” Elyza said firmly.

Disregarding what Elyza said, Alicia began to walk forward again anyways. This time she was stopped by a tough hand gripping her wrist. Alicia pivoted in irritation.

“It’s my house, Elyza, my family could be in there,” Alicia said assertively.

Elyza’s grip didn’t loosen as she stared hard into Alicia’s green eyes. “It’s also your life. Stay here until I give you the okay.”

Alicia pouted as she yanked her wrist back, and crossed her arms, silently obliging.

Elyza sighed as she headed up the driveway. Why did she have to make it so difficult for her to keep her alive? She certainly had her work cut out for her.

Arriving at the front door, Elyza slowly turned the door handle with one hand, and gripped a knife with the other. She entered the house and scanned the living room, then the kitchen, then cautiously headed up stairs. Elyza smiled in relief that there didn’t seem to be anybody there. Then she realized. No one was there. No walkers, but also, no family. Elyza’s heart sank a little as she thought of how destroyed Alicia was going to be. Then out of the corner of her eye, Elyza saw something move in the room to her right. She swung around, knife at the ready, before realizing it was a few pieces of paper being blown off the desk from the open window. Elyza relaxed and strapped her knife back onto her thigh, and then curiously walked in the room.

The room had light purple walls, tacked with artwork, a desk decorated with picture frames, and a few articles of clothing littered in different corners. Elyza strode up to the desk and picked up one of the frames. Inside was a picture of a beautiful brunette, mid laugh, and a dark skinned boy kissing her on the cheek. Putting the picture down, Elyza took notice of the artwork on the walls. For a moment she thought that Alicia had created them, but then noticed the sweet love notes written in the corner of each piece, signed by somebody named Matt.

“He was my boyfriend.”

Elyza’s hand flew to her knife as she turned to see Alicia, solemnly standing in the doorway.

“Fucking hell, Alicia!” Elyza put her hand to her chest. As her heart rate slowed down, Elyza grew angry. “I told you to wait for my go ahead. But of course you wouldn’t listen,” she grumbled.

Completely ignoring Elyza, Alicia crossed over to stand beside her, looking up at the piece of art Elyza had just been admiring.

“His name was Matt. He was the best person I’ve ever known.”

Elyza’s anger faded at Alicia’s remark, and she instead looked to Alicia with sadness.

Alicia returned Elyza’s gaze with hard eyes, and a straight face.

“They aren’t here,” Alicia stated.

Elyza just slightly shook her head. Alicia closed her eyes for a moment, and then walked out the door quietly saying “I’ll be downstairs.”

Elyza stayed in Alicia’s room a bit longer, sitting on her bed. Matt had clearly meant a great deal to Alicia, and he was gone. Now her family was gone too. Elyza wasn’t sure what to do. She could protect Alicia all she wanted from the walkers, but she couldn’t protect her from losing her loved ones.

The rest of the day went by kind of awkwardly. Elyza, not really sure how to make Alicia feel better, tried cracking her usual jokes and flirting with her, hoping to at least get a little smile or a sassy quip out of the brunette, but the fire was gone from the younger girl. Alicia barely said a word for the rest of the day; just stared out the window and listened to music on her iPhone, which remarkably still had power.

“You can sleep wherever.” It was the first thing Alicia had said in hours, as finally rose from the couch, and pulled the blinds closed over the dark night sky.

“I’d like to sleep wherever you’re sleeping,” Elyza winked, still hoping to get something out of the other girl, but Alicia just shrugged and started walking up the stairs. Elyza followed Alicia to her bedroom with a frown, and started dressing down for the night. As Elyza crawled into Alicia’s bed, she was surprised that Alicia still made no comment, but just stripped down as well and climbed onto the other side.

Elyza didn’t know how much time had passed when she felt the mattress shifting underneath her, and she was just able to make out Alicia’s figure slipping on some pants and a shirt, and carefully slinking out the window. Elyza sat up curiously, and moved to get her own clothing on. Elyza leaned out the window, and craned her neck upwards. There Alicia was, sitting on the roof, hugging her knees close to her. Using the tree near the window as aid, Elyza managed to make her way on to the roof, and quietly sat down next to Alicia.

“Go. Away.” Alicia didn’t even bother to turn to Elyza as she said the words.

“What’s the magic word?” Elyza smirked, knowing full well that now was not the time.

Alicia turned to Elyza with a sinister look. “Prick. How’s that for a magic word?”

And that had Elyza smiling, because she had finally gotten the girl to sound something like herself again.

At Elyza’s smile, Alicia mumbled “Fuck you.”

“If you want to, but maybe we should get off the roof first.”

This time, Alicia couldn’t help but laugh, and then she was mad because the stupid blonde had made her laugh when she feeling completely miserable, and then she remembered how completely miserable she was and she couldn’t stop the laugh from turning into broken sobs. Alicia felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her into her lap, and she cried into Elyza’s chest, and then she cried some more because she hated crying, especially in front of Elyza who was so tough and witty and _beautiful_ and the only person she had now.

“I’m here baby girl, I’m here,” Elyza whispered softly into Alicia’s hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Alicia peered up through teary eyes. “But what if you’re not? What if you leave me too?”

Elyza’s heart broke at the agonizing pain in Alicia’s eyes. Elyza couldn’t have left Alicia from the second she laid eyes on her.

“I will _always_ be here. You and me, I promise.” She pulled Alicia in closer, trying to hold the girl together. Alicia tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, and Elyza felt her warm breath tickle on her neck. “Thank you.”

Alicia fell asleep there in Elyza’s arms, and she didn’t dare move. As Elyza gazed down at the girl huddled in her lap, looking like a child as her chest rose and fell with sleep, Elyza knew she had never been so in love. And also, that even if the girl never returned that love, it wouldn’t matter. She had this moment. This moment of someone actually needing her, _wanting_ her in a way, something she’d never experienced before. Elyza would forever be Alicia’s, even if Alicia wouldn’t be hers. She now belonged to the girl resting in her arms, and although the world was crumbling around them, she had never been so happy.


	5. A Little Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia set out to get supplies, and Alicia wants to prove herself.

Alicia’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light, and wondering why exactly it was so bright in her bedroom. As her eyes adjusted, she took in the open scenery around her and was momentarily terrified until she realized that warm, strong arms were holding her, and she remembered what had happened the night before.

Elyza seemed to still be asleep, awkwardly lying on the roof holding Alicia to her chest, and Alicia wondered how Elyza had managed to fall asleep in the first place on such an uncomfortable surface. Not only that, but she wondered why in the hell Elyza hadn’t woke her up to go back to the bedroom. _Idiot_ , Alicia thought to herself with a smile. Even if Elyza was an idiot, she was an admittedly charming idiot.

Alicia, not wanting to wake up Elyza – mainly because she was embarrassed about the night before – tried to very carefully maneuver herself out of Elyza’s arms, but was unsuccessful. Alicia felt Elyza’s arms tighten around her mid section, and suddenly her mouth was by her ear.

“Morning, babe. Thought you were going to make your great escape, did you?”

Alicia sighed and shoved herself out of Elyza’s embrace, carefully standing up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just thought you could use some more sleep,” Alicia shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant.

The first smirk of the day appeared on Elyza’s face as she stood up as well. “Or maybe after spending a night in my arms you can’t help but fall madly in love with me, but you’re trying not to let it show?”

Alicia turned away so the blonde couldn’t see her blush. She had felt _something_ the night before, Elyza soothing her and holding her broken pieces together, but Alicia refused to believe it was anything other than a feeling of strong friendship.

Turning back around, Alicia rolled her eyes. “You were a good friend to me last night. I... lost it for a bit, and like a good _friend_ you were there to comfort me as a _friend_. Alright, friend?” Alicia tried to make their relationship as clear as possible. After all, she had only known Elyza for what, two days? And yes, she did already feel close to Elyza, but that was probably because she was literally the only person she had, and everything else in the world was very quickly turning to dust around them. Plus, Elyza didn’t seem to fully grasp that she had had a boyfriend not very long ago, and her heart was still mending. A dumb blonde in leather and combat boots wasn’t about to fill the hole in her heart that fast.

            Elyza sauntered over to Alicia and grabbed her hand, which Alicia immediately tried to retract.

            “Oh c’mon, gal pals hold hands, do they not?” Elyza asked innocently, head slightly tilted to the side.

            Alicia ignored her. “Let’s just get off the damn roof.”

            Elyza sighed over dramatically, but then followed Alicia as they climbed back down into the brunette’s bedroom.

            After making their way down to the kitchen, Elyza sat at the kitchen table while Alicia flung open cupboards and the pantry door, growing frustrated.

            “There’s hardly anything here,” Alicia turned to Elyza with a frown. “I mean, that’s the whole reason we went out on that stupid supply run in the first place.” Alicia walked to the living room to grab her bag and brought it back to the kitchen, pulling out a few cans. “And all I managed to grab before that fucking corpse came after me was like, three cans, which isn’t going to last very long at all.”

            Elyza appeared thoughtful, then simply said, “Guess we’re going on a little field trip today.” She stood up and grabbed a can of ravioli, and cut open the top with an unnecessarily large knife, then continued. “We’ll find the nearest place that still has some food left, get in and out real quick, and then come back here.” Her face lit up with an idea. “Oh, better yet, you stay here, and I’ll go get the food.”

            Alicia scoffed. “Stay behind? That’s just stupid. With two of us, we can grab a lot more food. And I won’t get in your way,” she mumbled the last part.

            “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

            “It doesn’t matter what you’re worried about – I’m coming,” Alicia affirmed. Then she added more quietly, “I don’t want to come back here after though.” One night in her childhood home, reminding her of all that she lost was enough for her. She wanted to leave this part of her life behind, and the pain that came with it.

            Elyza seemed to understand right away. “We’ll find somewhere else. And we’ll keep a good eye out for your family.”

            Alicia nodded, silently thanking the blonde. The two ate their hodge podge breakfasts, and then headed out to the front yard, where Elyza’s bike was resting, reflecting the sun’s light. At the sight of the motorcycle, Alicia was reminded of their mode of transportation and groaned.

            Elyza snorted. “You can’t possibly still be scared of my little Lucy.”

            “ _Little_ Lucy?” Alicia repeated in disbelief. “And actually, yes I am.”

            Elyza stepped closer to Alicia, leaving only about a foot between them. “What, you don’t trust me?” Alicia automatically gulped, taken aback by Elyza’s proximity and her blazing blue eyes.

            “I trust _you_ , but what if the bike spontaneously combusts? Or decides to go out of control?” Alicia choked out.

            Elyza bowed her head with a small chuckle. “If Lucy ever decides to turn on me, I’ll protect you.” Alicia could tell by the look in Elyza’s eyes that she was very serious.

            Alicia looked away. “Yeah well, we’ll see how that goes,” and then grudgingly went to sit on the bike.

            The two girls cruised down the street, keeping their eyes open for any trouble. Elyza veered smoothly around cars and the odd dead body, while Alicia kept her face hidden between the blonde’s shoulder blades, still irrationally afraid of the motorcycle. After about ten minutes, Elyza noticed a gas station, and pulled in.

            “Hopefully there’s some food left here,” she pointed to the attached convenience store. “We need to stop to fill up on gas anyways.”

            Alicia swung her leg over the bike, and sighed in relief as she was back on her own feet. Elyza rolled her eyes and mumbled “ridiculous”, which made Alicia smile.

            “Okay, I’ll get some gas in here first, and then we’ll both go into the store.” Elyza laid out the plan.

            Alicia furrowed her brows. “Why don’t I just go in now and grab some food? We’ll be out faster.”

            Elyza shook her head. “Not risking it. Could be walkers in there, and if so, I’ll have to take ‘em out.”

            Alicia huffed, annoyed. Elyza clearly didn’t think she could defend herself. Yes, she only had a baseball bat and that dinky dagger, but that wasn’t her fault – Elyza wouldn’t give her any real weapons.

Alicia leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed, watching as Elyza stuck the pump in the bike, and pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, putting in one ear bud. Halfway through the first song, Elyza still at the bike, Alicia heard something strange from her empty ear. It was faint, but it sounded like... _growling_. She turned to her side to see a stray walker shuffling towards them, opening and closing its mouth in hunger, making Alicia’s stomach twist. Her first instinct was to call Elyza, who was oblivious, still filling the bike. But then a thought occurred to her – it was only one walker. Although Alicia didn’t have a great weapon, she could still try and beat the shit out of it with her bat. She would prove to Elyza that she could have her back for once, instead of Elyza always saving her ass.

Alicia reached back to pull the bat out of her bag, and took a deep breath before launching herself at the undead. She swung out the bat in a fury, aiming for the head, but mostly hitting it in the torso or the shoulder, momentarily stunning it. Alicia managed to get a strike into the things head, but it wasn’t enough and it advanced on her, falling on top of her as she stumbled to the ground.

“Gah!” Alicia wrestled with the walker, trying to keep its snapping jaw away from her by pushing it back with her bat. _Fuck, this is not going as planned_. Feeling defeated, Alicia started to call out for Elyza, but didn’t end up needing to. Something whizzed by Alicia’s ear and lodged itself into the walker’s head, leaving it a limp heap on the brunette. She immediately pushed the corpse off of her and crawled a couple feet away, panting.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Alicia couldn’t bear to look at Elyza’s face.

“I almost had it,” she whispered.

“But you didn’t. You didn’t and it could’ve killed you right there. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?”

This time Alicia made the mistake of looking at Elyza. The blonde’s face was red with anger, a small vein bulging on her left temple. For a second Alicia felt ashamed, knew Elyza was right. She had been impulsive. But then she remembered why she did it in the first place.

Alicia stood up to come face to face with the blonde. “Maybe if you would’ve given me a real fucking weapon I wouldn’t have had such an issue,” she spat.

“You don’t know how to use a real fucking weapon!” Elyza fumed.

“Then teach me!” Alicia yelled, not backing down. Then coming down from her fury, she added more calmly, “Teach me how to use a real weapon. _Please_.”

Elyza’s anger began to fade, and she bit her lip, looking...worried?

“I don’t want you in the action.”

Alicia stepped closer to Elyza and grabbed her hand, making Elyza take in a noticeable breath.

“We’re partners now, and we have to be able to look out for each other. Besides, I can’t let you have all the glory,” Alicia smiled.

“Gaaaah,” Elyza groaned, running a hand through her hair. “Fine, I’ll show you how to use a 'real fucking weapon'. But just because I teach you how to use a weapon, doesn’t mean you have to go out of your way to use it. Got it?” Elyza gave Alicia a hard look, clearly not very happy with her decision. Alicia however was thrilled.

The brunette flung herself at a surprised Elyza and mumbled into her shoulder, “Thank you. I promise this is for the best.” Elyza hesitantly wrapped her arms around the brunette, and then sighed into the embrace, relishing the warmth of Alicia in her arms. Alicia, seemingly realizing that she had literally just thrown herself at Elyza, abruptly pulled away, to see Elyza smirking.

“If that’s what I get just for agreeing to teach you, I can’t wait to see what I’ll get afterwards,” Elyza wiggled her brows.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did yall think? How are yall feeling? Good? Bad? Always love to hear your thoughts :)


	6. Remember the Lamp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gives in and teaches Alicia how to use a real fucking weapon.

After raiding the convenience store of what little stock was left and picking out a house that seemed safe enough to stay in for the night, both girls were in the back yard, the sky turning orange as the sun was beginning its descent. Elyza was leaning against the porch railing, twirling a knife in her hands effortlessly.

“So, you’re still determined to learn how to use a real fucking weapon?” Elyza asked, silently pleading that Alicia would change her mind. Although teaching Alicia how to defend herself would give her some peace of mind, Elyza felt more uncomfortable picturing Alicia up against the dead. She had already decided that she couldn’t lose Alicia – her heart belonged to her whether Alicia wanted it to or not.

This reminded her of the day she met Alicia. She had to save her pretty ass from a walker, and what a pretty ass it was. But it didn’t take long at all for Elyza to fall in love with her personality, and Elyza almost cringed at how ridiculously sappy it all sounded. Elyza was _not_ a sappy person. She had had many one night stands, had even been in a relationship for a while, but she had never fell for someone so hard and so quickly. Maybe it was just the apocalypse and the loneliness of being on her own. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. She would do anything for the young brunette, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

Alicia huffed impatiently. “You already agreed, Elyza. And I need to be able to protect myself, and have your back. How hard could it be to shoot a gun anyways?”

Elyza raised a questioning eyebrow. “First of all, remember the lamp?” Alicia rolled her eyes. “Secondly, no guns.”

Alicia frowned. “What do you mean ‘no guns’? You said you were going to teach me how to shoot.”

Elyza wagged her finger. “I never said I would teach you how to shoot. I said I would teach you how to use a real fucking weapon. You get a big ass knife, since the last time you had a gun –”

“Yes yes I get it! The lamp! Hardy har har!” Alicia bit back. “So where’s this big ass knife?”

Elyza crossed over to where she left her bag of weapons, opening it and pulling out a large blade. She then made her way to Alicia who made a grab for the handle, before Elyza pulled it away.

“Hold on, hold on.” Elyza looked Alicia seriously in the eyes. “This is a machete. It’s really fucking sharp, a little heavy at first, and my _baby_.” Alicia raised her eyebrows skeptically. “Be careful,” Elyza finished, carefully holding out the knife.

Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle, faltering a bit when she felt the full weight in her hand. Elyza looked at her with an ‘I told you so’ expression, which Alicia promptly ignored. Alicia tightened her grip on the machete, lifting it up and getting used to the feel of it in her palm. She swung it around a bit, only to have it slip out of her hand. Alicia looked at Elyza sheepishly, knowing she wasn’t making a good case for herself. Elyza sighed, leaning over to pick up the knife and handing it back to Alicia.

“Ok, so since you now know it has a bit of a weight to it, something very important for you to remember is inertia.”

“Inertia? Really? You’re going to drop Newton’s second law on me?” Alicia smirked.

Elyza put on a smirk of her own and backed up. “Let’s see you swing that thing. Give it a nice, hard swing, like you mean it.”

Alicia glanced at Elyza’s smirk curiously, but did as she was told. Alicia swung the knife hard, but the weight of the knife combined with her momentum sent her spinning, and the ground was suddenly zooming up to her face, when a pair of strong arms caught her.

Still holding Alicia just inches from the ground, Elyza’s smirk grew. She imitated Alicia’s voice, “Inertia? Really?” Then using her own voice again, “Really.” Then she pulled Alicia back up to her feet with a laugh, as Alicia straightened herself out with a stick of her tongue.

“You’re just mad ‘cause you know I’m right!” Elyza laughed again.

“Just show me how to use the damn thing?” Alicia groaned.

Elyza smiled and walked over to the girl, placing her hands on her shoulders. She immediately felt Alicia stiffen under the sudden touch, and wanting to play with her a little, Elyza breathed into her ear, “Relax, babe.” This of course only made Alicia more stiff, and to her pleasure, Elyza noticed goose bumps rising on Alicia’s arms.

“Alright Alicia, you need to keep your shoulder’s square to the target.” Elyza pushed down Alicia’s shoulders, broadening them. The brunette took a breath and relaxed her shoulders, with what seemed like great difficulty.

“There ya go,” Elyza whispered in her ear once again. Elyza could feel her own heartbeat starting to speed up slightly, being so close to the younger girl. Having her mouth so close to her ear made her want to kiss the back of her neck, and taste her sweet skin. Elyza was going to have to be careful, or she was going to lose it.

Elyza slid a hand down Alicia’s right arms and relished the feel of the smooth skin, then settled her hand over Alicia’s on the handle, positioning the brunette’s fingers correctly. Alicia wordlessly let Elyza maneuver her fingers, her breath coming in shallower with the feel of Elyza’s tough but warm hands on hers.

“Tight grip,” Elyza was still in Alicia’s ear and both girls were trying not to show just how affected they were by the other – Elyza because she wanted to keep up her badass ‘nothing can shake me’ demeanour, and Alicia because she refused to admit that the older blonde made her feel _things_.

Elyza took a deep breath before moving her hand then to Alicia’s thigh, which made the brunette take in a sharp inhale.

“Slight bend in your knees, and shoulder wide stance.”

Alicia was frozen with the feel of Elyza’s hand on her thigh, and Elyza gently tapped her leg to remind her what to do. Alicia shifted feet, to the correct stance, and Elyza finally stepped away, giving the two of them some much needed air. Elyza closed her eyes, her hands tingling from the feel of Alicia’s skin. Regaining herself, she opened her eyes and simply said, “Swing.”

Alicia, feeling in a much stronger and secure position than before, did as Elyza said and watched as the knife cut the air, this time catching herself so she was in the same position as before she swung the knife. Elyza felt a thrill at watching Alicia swing the machete with such power and grace, learning quickly from her instructions. The brunette was beautiful and strong.

Alicia turned to Elyza with a glorious smile that washed all of Elyza’s doubt away.

“Was that good?” Alicia asked, breathlessly.

Elyza couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face. “That was great. You were great.”

***

Elyza trained Alicia in the backyard until the sun went completely down and they were left with darkness, then the two of them headed inside to get ready for the night. Alicia slid into the bed next to Elyza, joining her under the covers. There was more than one bed in this house, and Elyza knew that Alicia knew this, but she also knew that there was something unspoken about them sleeping together from now on. Maybe it was because Alicia was afraid of the dark and what it could bring, or maybe it was because Alicia couldn’t help the growing connection between her and Elyza. Elyza was just happy to have the girl in the same bed with her, hearing her soft snores, and watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Alicia was an absolute masterpiece at any given time of the day, but at night when she was sleeping, unaware of everything going on in the world, her beauty also brought Elyza a sense of calm, and a feeling like as long as she had this girl with her, everything would be fine. A couple hours into the night, Elyza felt something settle on her chest, and she groggily opened her eyes to make out the shape of Alicia’s head resting on her, and she mindlessly began stroking the side of her face, falling asleep just moments later.

As the morning light streamed in through the window of the bedroom, Elyza groaned and stretched out her arms and legs, turning to see the other side of the bed was empty. Suddenly much more awake, Elyza quickly sat up and pulled on a shirt and some pants and padded down the hallway, softly calling for Alicia, expecting her to just be getting some breakfast. Upon walking into the kitchen and not seeing Alicia, Elyza’s heart rate sped up, until she heard something coming from the backyard.

Confused, Elyza shuffled over to the screen door, sliding it and stepping into the yard to see Alicia violently thrashing around with the machete.

“This is for mom,” Alicia slashed the air. “And this is for Nick,” she twirls and slices the air once more. Slicing again she says, “This is for Matt,” and then spinning around and with great power brings the machete into the ground. Catching her breath she mumbles, “And that was for this whole fucking apocalypse.”

Elyza, standing on the patio, can’t take her eyes off of Alicia. Her face is shiny with sweat, and she’s running her hands through her hair, and the whole things was so fucking sexy Elyza is having trouble breathing. Teaching her how to use the machete was _definitely_ not a bad thing.

“A little angry, are we?” Elyza calls out with a smirk.

Alicia looks up, turning extra red when she sees that Elyza has been watching her.

“I – I was just – I couldn’t sleep anymore, so I was practicing,” she stumbled over her words.

“Looks like you got all the practice you’re going to need,” Elyza says with a proud gleam in her eyes. Alicia gave a small smile at the recognition, and then headed over to Elyza.

“I’m going to take a shower now. A cold one I guess, seeing as that’s the only water we’ve got.” Alicia grumbles the last part as she walks into the kitchen.

“I could use a cold shower myself,” Elyza mumbled under her breath after taking another look at the sweaty Alicia.

“What?”

“What?”

Alicia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but continued towards the bathroom. Elyza looked up to the ceiling and whispered, “Lord have mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you feel about this one guys? Anything you'd like to see in this story? I'm not entirely sure where I'm going, and I'd love to hear some of your ideas! And thanks again for reading :)


	7. We're Going to Have a Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza have a sleepover of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. I was dealing with exams and I got a new job, plus I spilled chocolate milk on my laptop so I have to use my parents desktop which isn't quite as convenient. Hope this fun little chapter makes up for it a bit tho!

It was sometime early in the evening, and Elyza was concerned about her younger friend. Alicia had gone to take a shower after taking out her frustrations through wildly swinging the machete she had given her, and then Elyza had ended up taking one too after Alicia unexpectedly walked out with wet hair and only a towel around her (I mean seriously, this girl was killing her). Once Elyza had gotten out of her long, cold shower, she found Alicia curled up in the bed of the adjacent bedroom, and thought nothing of it, really. Both girls had been through a lot in the past couple of days – especially Alicia, considering she had no way of knowing where her family was. But a couple hours later, after Elyza had organized some of their food and scrounged something up for lunch, she went to go wake Alicia from her nap.

            “‘Licia!” Elyza called out from the kitchen. No reply. Elyza sighed and headed to the bedroom, calling her name out once again, from the doorway.

            “Aliiiicia! I’ve got some lunch made up in the kitchen.”

            The previously sleeping brunette slowly opened her eyes, which appeared to be a bit red, and mumbled a quick, “I’m good,” before turning the other way so that her back was facing the blonde.

            Elyza frowned. “Are you sure you don’t wanna eat something? Did you even have breakfast?” The only reply was silence, and Elyza shrugged, leaving the room, thinking the girl probably just needed some more sleep, and that she would wake soon enough.

            As the day went on though, and Elyza sat in the living room polishing her weapons and singing soft tunes to herself, Alicia remained in the bedroom. And now it was early evening, and Elyza was concerned.

            Elyza figured Alicia was feeling sad over the loss of her family, and she didn’t blame her, but she was worried how that kind of sadness could affect someone in the post-apocalyptic world. Not only that, but her chest physically ached for the girl that she had sworn she’d protect. Elyza could quite easily protect Alicia from walkers, but from her own emotions was something completely different. Nonetheless, Elyza decided she was going to do something about it.

            “Aliiiiicia!” Elyza practically skipped into the bedroom where the brunette lay. No reply. Elyza took it upon herself to lie down in the spot next to Alicia, effectively spooning her.

            “What the fuck –” Alicia abruptly turned around to face Elyza, looking flustered.

            “There’s my Leashy-Loo,” Elyza smiled cheekily.

            Alicia blinked a couple times, taken aback, and then gained her composure and shot a death glare at the blonde.

            “Don’t ever call me that again. Ever.”

            “Whatever, Princess,” Elyza winked.

            It suddenly became evident to Elyza how close she was to the girl. Their faces were only inches apart and Elyza couldn’t help but drift her gaze to Alicia’s lips. Elyza could’ve sworn that the other girl did the same, but wasn’t sure as Alicia promptly moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up, and separating the two.

            Alicia swiveled her body so she could see the blonde, still lying on her side in the bed. “What do you want anyways, Elyza?”

            Elyza hopped off the bed, grinning. “I’m glad you asked, my dear girl.” Alicia furrowed her eyebrows, wary. Elyza made her way to the other side of the bed and plopped down beside Alicia, turning to her, still smiling.

            “We’re having a sleepover tonight.”

            Alicia stared in silence, eyes searching Elyza’s face, waiting for her to say something more. When she didn’t, Alicia prompted. “And? Don’t we basically have a ‘sleepover’ every night now?”

            “Oh ho ho no,” Elyza wagged her finger. “Tonight, we’re having a real sleepover. You and me, in the living room. I’ve got a movie all picked out and everything!”

            Alicia deadpanned at the beaming blonde, who was clearly quite proud of her little plan.

            “Yeah, great plan. Let’s watch a movie so that all the walkers know exactly where we are. Let’s waste our night watching some dumb film while we could be planning where we’re going tomorrow. Great fucking plan.” Alicia mercilessly shot down Elyza’s idea, but Elyza wasn’t one to let up.

            “It’s not debateable. I’m watching the movie with or without you, and I’m taking the mattress and blankets to the living room. So you can either join me, or have fun pouting in the bedroom all night.” Elyza shrugged nonchalantly. Then she added, “Oh! And The Fast and the Furious is _not_ a dumb movie.”

            Alicia shook her head slightly, looking down, then back up. “Why are you doing this?”

            Elyza raised her eyebrows. “You mean planning a hella fun date night for me and my gal?” After receiving Alicia’s glare, Elyza quickly corrected herself. “I mean, a hella fun just hanging as friends night for me and my gal? Pal?”

            Alicia sighed at Elyza’s antics, then Elyza continued, answering her question.

            “We’ve both been through a lot lately, and I honestly think we could use a night to just relax and feel somewhat…normal.” Elyza gazed softly at the brunette, fighting the urge to place her hand on her face.

            Alicia chewed her lip. “What about the noise though? And we really don’t know where we’re –” Elyza cut her off.

            “We can make a decision about where we’re going tomorrow. An extra day in this house won’t kill us.” Alicia frowned at her choice of words and Elyza chuckled. “As for the noise, if any stinkin’ wankers make their way over here, I’ll keep you safe.” She gave a flirty wink and elbowed the girl beside her, getting her a small smile. A small smile that meant a whole lot.

            “Fine,” Alicia groaned, but Elyza knew she wasn’t really upset about it. “Can we get something to eat first? I’m starving.”

            Elyza nodded, sliding off the bed and offering her hand to Alicia who hesitantly took it, leading her to the kitchen.

***

            After the two ate a (not so) lovely dinner of cold stew straight out the can, Elyza clapped her hands together and announced, “It’s time!”

            Alicia rolled her eyes, still unsure why she had agreed to this whole sleepover thing in the first place, but followed Elyza to the bedroom to drag the mattress to the living room. After doing so, they grabbed the remaining blankets and pillows and set up their cozy makeshift bed.

            “What now?” Alicia asked, sitting on the couch and wrapping a blanket around herself burrito-style.

            Elyza went over to the entertainment unit and picked up a DVD, showing it to the brunette with a grin and raising her eyebrows.

            “You were serious about that? The Fast and the Furious?” Alicia asked skeptically. “Don’t they have any –”

            “Ah ah ah,” Elyza stopped her. “My idea, my movie. Besides, it’s a classic!” She said, popping the disc into the player and trying to find the right remotes. Alicia rolled her eyes yet again, and Elyza shot a smirk over her shoulder.

            After getting the TV set up and starting the movie, albeit at a much quieter volume than normal, Elyza sat back heavily on the couch, right next to Alicia, causing the brunette to shuffle over a couple of inches to the side. Elyza sensed a challenge. The blonde smoothly slid over the remaining distance so she was again directly beside Alicia, their shoulders just brushing up against each other’s.

            Alicia shot a glare at Elyza, and pointedly moved a couple inches to the side again, shortly followed by Elyza, who was trying but failing to hold back her giant smirk.

            Now frustrated, Alicia moved all the way to the other end of the couch with a huff, and said, “I swear if you –” but was cut off by the blonde promptly moving next to her.

            “You swear if I what?” Elyza asked, feigning innocence.

            Alicia let out a loud groan, knowing she was trapped beside the infuriating blonde and the arm of the couch, and then lacking any smart comeback, decided to just flick Elyza on the side of the head.

            “Ouch,” Elyza muttered, rubbing her temple, but smiling nonetheless, knowing she had one the little game.

            For the first half hour of the movie, the girls didn’t speak, but just silently watched. Not long after though, Elyza felt a weight shifting onto her shoulder, and was surprised to see Alicia resting her head against her, her eyes drooping a little. Elyza didn’t say anything for fear that she would make the brunette change her position, and so the two sat quietly and comfortably, enjoying each other’s warmth and company.

            Once the movie was over, Elyza regrettably tapped a dozing Alicia awake so she could move to turn off the DVD. Alicia’s eyes flickered in a sleepy confusion, and then coming to, quickly sat up with a blush that made Elyza’s heart stop for a second.

            Elyza got up to remove the disc. “You’re not tired already, are you? We’ve got more fun activities planned for the night.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

            Alicia frowned at the suggestion but replied, “No, you’re ‘classic’ movie just put me to sleep.” Elyza stuck her tongue out, and then headed to the kitchen.

            “What else could you possibly have planned anyways?” Alicia called into the kitchen from her spot on the couch.

            “Only what every good sleepover needs,” the reply came from the kitchen, and Elyza stepped back into the room holding up a large, clear glass bottle.

            Alicia’s eyes widened and she stood up, crossing over to the blonde to get a better look.

            “What the fuck, where did you find this?” Alicia took the bottle from Elyza in amazement.

            Elyza smiled at the girl’s reaction. “I found it stashed away in the basement. Figured we could put it to good use.”

            Alicia let out a laugh and looked into Elyza’s eyes with a silent thank you. A little alcohol was just what the girl needed to forget about the apocalyptic world for a little while.

            Elyza crossed back over to the couch, followed by Alicia. “Wanna play a little Never Have I Ever?” Elyza raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

            Alicia pursed her lips, but nodded. “Let’s do it.”

            Fifteen minutes later, Elyza had had eight sips of the hard liquor, and Alicia had only had three. It was safe to say that although Elyza had done a lot more things than Alicia, but brunette had a much weaker tolerance to alcohol. Both girls were definitely feeling loosened up.

            “Okay okay okay,” Elyza said, pointing her finger. “I’m definitely going to get you on this one. Never have I ever slept with a guy.”

            “You really haven’t?” Alicia questioned skeptically.

            Elyza shrugged. “I knew what I wanted from a young age. And the ladies knew they wanted me too,” she finished with a wink.

            Alicia did her signature eye roll, and Elyza waited for her to drink, but she never did.

            “You gotta take a sip princess, rules of the game.” Elyza pointed out.

            Alicia looked down, a little embarrassed. “I’ve never slept with a guy.”

            Elyza raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then grinned deviously. “So you aren’t straight! I knew it! You can’t wear that much flannel –”

            “Oh shut up,” Alicia elbowed Elyza, but technically didn’t deny it, to the blonde’s pleasure. “I’ve just never had sex before,” she said more quietly.

            “Oh.” Was all Elyza could think to say. “Well that’s alright, I just figured…” Elyza trailed off, not really sure how to finish her sentence.

            Alicia shrugged, looking away. Then a noise outside the front window startled both girls. As the sound continued, Alicia looked to the blonde with wide eyes. Elyza was up and reaching for her rifle and knives in a heartbeat, as she commanded, “Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Then she smiled and winked to reassure the brunette, who was chewing her lip in worry.

            Elyza left the concerned brunette in the living room, and made her way to the back door. She was going to go around to the front from the outside, so she could get a better look ahead of time what she was up against. Elyza slinked around the corner of the building and silently, with her weapons at the ready, crept towards the front of the house. She could already hear the moans of walkers, from the sound of it, there only seemed to be a few thankfully. Elyza’s suspicions were correct; moaning and groaning by the front window were three walkers.

            Elyza grinned to herself. A part of her kind of liked killing the undead. In a world where she didn’t have much control over anything, killing walkers was something she did have control over, and could take care of.

            “Feeling a little hungry, you nasty fuckers?” Elyza taunted as she pulled out her knife with a wicked smile. Open hearing her voice, the walkers turned to her and began clambering their way over, chomping their jaws at the air in anticipation.

            Elyza closed the distance between her and the nearest walker and shouted, “Eat this!” As she shoved her knife right through the dead’s open mouth, and watched with satisfaction at it fell to the ground, before spinning and doing the same to the walker coming up on her side. The last walker growled a couple yards away from her, and she shrugged before flinging the knife at its head. The knife sunk into the decaying skull as blood spurted out, and Elyza strode over to the body to pull it out, wiping the excess blood off on the shirt of the corpse.

            Elyza wiped some of the splattered blood off of her face with her thumb, and smiled proudly to herself before running to the back of the house to go in the way she came out. The whole thing had only taken maybe six minutes, but by the time Elyza made it back to the living room, she had noticed a slight change in the brunette.

            “Elyza!” Alicia flung herself off the couch and into Elyza’s unsuspecting arms. “Mm so glad you came back,” she mumbled, and Elyza scrunched up her nose at the strong smell of vodka on the girl’s breath. As she held Alicia, she peeked over her shoulder, and noticed that nearly the rest of the vodka had been downed.

            Elyza held Alicia out at an arms-length to look at her in disapproval. “How much more did you drink while I was gone?” Elyza asked slowly.

            Alicia broke out into a wide smile and giggled. “Maybe just a little,” she put her index finger and thumb close together, making her point.

            Elyza frowned. “Alicia, you were already practically drunk before I left. Why did you have to drink more?” She grabbed Alicia’s hand and led her to sit on the couch.

            Alicia leaned back with a long sigh. “Elyyyza. Lyza. Look. Ev’body’s gone. No Matt, no mum, no Nick. Ev’body’s gone. There’s noth’n left. Noth’n matters.” Alicia’s eyes started tearing up.

            “Hey, hey,” Elyza scooted closer, and put her arm around the younger girls shoulders. “You’ve got me. Always. And we can still make a life out of all of this for ourselves.”

            Alicia stared hard at the blonde, as if really pondering what she said, then opened her mouth in an excited smile.

            “Lyza.”

            “Yes, princess?” Elyza responded cautiously.

            “Let’s have some fun.”

            Elyza was curious, but felt it was her responsibility to look after the younger girl. “We can have some fun tomorrow, but I really think I should get you some water and get you to bed.”

            “Or we can have fun now,” Alicia urged, and before Elyza could ask what it was that she so badly wanted to do, Alicia was taking her shirt off, and Elyza was left speechless.

            “A-A-Alicia, I –” Elyza stammered, taking in Alicia’s beautiful form, free of the shirt that once covered her shoulders, her collar bones, and her stomach.

            Alicia smiled at Elyza’s reaction and moved her hands to the hem of the blonde’s shirt. “Your turn.”

            Elyza, still in awe and so confused let the brunette slip her shirt over her head, before she came to her senses.

            “No. We’re not doing this, Alicia.” Elyza grabbed Alicia’s wrist firmly, pulling the hand away that was trailing down her side, using all her willpower to not just let her keep going.

            “Why not?” Alicia breathed, pouting.

            “Because –” But Elyza was cut off by a small moan as Alicia’s other hand started reaching down her pants.

            “NO.” Elyza yanked Alicia’s hand out, her eyes hard. Elyza couldn’t remember the last time she was this flustered. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted this so bad. To be as close to Alicia as possible, for Alicia to want her in that same way. But this wasn’t Alicia. She couldn’t do it, not like this.

            Alicia, still a drunk mess, began tearing up again at the rejection. Elyza’s face fell and her heart broke a little, but he knew she had to do the right thing.

            She placed one hand on Alicia’s, and used the other to wipe a tear off her face. “Not right now honey, okay? I want to, you know I do, but I don’t think you really want this.” Elyza tried to make the teary drunk girl understand, and Alicia gave a small nod. Elyza slid her shirt back on over her head, and then helped Alicia get hers back on before wordlessly picking her up and placing her on the mattress, tucking the blankets around her. Alicia seemed to fall asleep almost immediately.

            “Goodnight Alicia, I’ll be here. Always. I promise.” And she kissed her forehead before settling herself on the couch, her heart yearning for the girl below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love when you guys leave comments and kudos. I appreciate each and every one of you, and I hope you're enjoying the story <3

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it so far? I would love to read some comments, and I'll try an update fairly often. Check me out on Tumblr if you want at GirlMeetsMe12 :)


End file.
